


Clone Shenanigans

by sweaterandcoffee



Series: Clone Life [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's, Clone Wars, Cody and Rex, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Non of our favourite clones die cause thats too sad and this is funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterandcoffee/pseuds/sweaterandcoffee
Summary: Funny Shenanigans that our favourite clones have caused.Some chat fics, some one shots and over funny stories.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Dogma (Star Wars)/CT-5385 | Tup, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Clone Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851505
Comments: 25
Kudos: 111





	1. Cody at 79's

Rex, Wolffe and Bly had gotten Cody to finally join them at 79's for a night out. The only problem was Fox is on duty, so if something went wrong, all of their battalions would hear it. Great. Knowing these lot, something was bound to wrong, either way. They had gotten a Taxi to 79's, Wolffe wouldn't shut up on the way, complaining about these droids he met on some planet on his last planet. When they reached 79's Cody wouldn't drink anything until he lost a game of darts and had to drown his sorrows. He ended up drinking half the menu.

He tapped the empty glass as if to say, 'get me another drink.' The bartender nodded. 

"Haven't you hade enough, Cody?" Rex asked him and he drank another shot of whiskey. 

"I'm fineeeee!" Cody responded, obviously drunk, he waved his arms around knocking Bly and Wolffe's drinks over and causing a glass to hit Rex, cutting into him slightly.

"You di'kut!" Rex shouted at him, pulling the piece of glass out his neck. Wolffe elbowed him. Bly just sighed. "Let me take you back to the barracks before Fox turns up." Rex said, hauling his brothers arm over his shoulder, his neck bleeding slightly from the glass. They walked outside 79's, Rex got into a speeder and starting towards the barracks when Cody leaned over causing him to swerve on the roads, hitting serval transports.

"Cody! What the heck!" Rex said, trying to get control of the wheel, they ended crashing outside the senate building. Rex rolled out the speeder, his wrist stung in pain, probably broken. Cody just sat their. Rex looked up at the shadow, clouding over him. Great, It was Fox. Rex got up.

"Heyyy, Fox. Is there a problem?" Rex said, trying to hide the mess that was Cody.

"Considering Cody here had just caused a crash and caused a disturbance in 79's. Yes there is a problem." Fox replied, hashly.

"Awww. C'mon Fox!" Cody said, swaying. Rex caught his arm to steady him.

"Fox, Just let us god dam go." Rex replied.

"No can do." Fox said, he got some cuffs of his waist. "Commander, I am going to have to arrest you."

"Hey, Hey. Fox. We can be reasonable here. Just let us of with a warning." Rex said, stopping Fox from reaching Cody.

"Captain , you're not trying to join him are you?" Fox replied. Rex shook his head. "Well, Just let me take Cody." Fox gestured towards his brother, hiding behind Rex. Rex was not going to be one who has to bail Cody out of prison and explain it to the General.

"Errr.. Well, I can't exactly let you take Cody." Rex said.

"Why not?" Fox replied.

"Well, because he is my friend?" It was the best thing Rex could think of right now.

"Friend!" Fox laughed. "Last time I hear this di'kut didn't have nay friends! He's just a bad commander who needs someone to distract him. He is just using you. Let him-" Rec ripped of Fox's helmet to see his smug face, and punched him right in the nose.

"Good day, Fox. I am going home with my friend." Rex mocking saluted him and walked to the barracks. 

~~Like one hour later~~

Cody woke up with a pounding head ache. He could barely remember last night, just that he had too much to drink. Rex slapped him on the back of the head.

"Come one, up you get! After all like you said, you weren't drunk!" Rex said, he knew Cody wouldn't admit to being drunk, so he would push him until he would. Cody groaned. His head felt like he ran into a steel pole at full speed.

"What happened ?" Cody sighed 

"Well you were drunk at 79's-" Cody interrupted with a large sigh. "As I was saying, You were drunk at 79's and wacked some glasses over, then I tried to take you back, but you knocking the steering wheel and sent us crashing. Then Fox showed up and basically I had to punch him to save your neck." Rex laughed.

"Well, Fox had it coming."

"We better head to the med bay, Helix can patch you up and I have a cut on my neck from those dam glasses."

~~Med bay~~

Rex walked in with Cody leaning against him. Kix looked up and sighed.

"Don't even ask, Kix. Just fix Cody up and put some bacha on my neck."


	2. When Life goes wrong just find Hardcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardcase.  
> Do I need to say more?

Rex hates pranks. Some say hate is a strong word, but no. No questions. He hates them. Fives and Echo are well known prankers of the 501st. And how can you be a prankster and not have a partner in crime. Fives and Echo recruited Hardcase into their gang. And today is the day they prank their Captain. A mistake? We'll see.

"Could we put glue in his helmet so it gets stuck on his hair?" Hardcase said, eager. Fives elbowed him.

"He hardly had hair, you di'kut!" Fives said to Hardcase, facepalming his forehead.

"We could hide his DC-17's and replace them with water guns?" Echo suggested, they all looked at him.

"My brother, you're a genius!" Fives shouted whacking Echo on the back. "We could do it while he is in the fresher."

They all grinned, they had a master plan. While, Rex was in the fresher, Fives went in. He slid the DC-17's out his holsters and put in the water pistols. He put the DC-17's underneath his bed, he had to give them back eventually. Rex walked out the fresher put on his armour, they felt for his pistols.

"What the? Dam Fives." He knew Fives would be in the mess hall.

~~Mess Hall~~

Rex stormed in and shouted, "ARC-5555! You di'kut." Fives slid out from his table.

"New mission, Captain? Or is it something else?" Fives asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"You dam well know what it is." He said, not amused. "Stand in the middle of the room." Fived did as he was asked. Rex got out his water pistols and began soaking Fives.

A few minutes later and Fives is soaking wet and the water in the guns had ran out.

"Care to return my DC-17's or I am going to have to re-fill these?" Rex said, examining the water pistols. Fives went to get the pistols. The rest of the mess hall was in laughter. Rex sat in Fives' place between Hardcase and Echo.

"I can assume you two were involved?" Rex said. Echo and Hardcase gave a guilty nod. "Good, I've been looking for someone to scrub the toilets."

Rex just laughed. The best thing about the pranks, was seeing his brothers faces when they get a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If their is any mistakes, forgive me. I have injured my hand shoulder, so I have very restricted movement. :)  
> Should be better by next week.  
> At least one funny story a day, so yeah. Enjoy.


	3. Fives and his group chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chat made by Fives.

*ARC-5555 has created a chat named "Fives's vod."*

Echo: Fives, I told you this was a bad idea.

Rex: Fives, Why am I not surprised.

Fives: Well, Captain I am glad you are not surprised, don't want a repeat of that one time ;)

Cody: ooo~ What one time? Fives, do tell.

Rex: For gods sake, why did you add Cody?

Cody: I'll take that a compliment, Rex 'ol boy.

Fives: Well, this might get my toilet duty.

Rex: You bet it will, 3 weeks of it at least.

Fives: 3 weeks? If I tell, Cody what will you give me?

Cody: Um...Rubber bands?

Fives: DEAL! RUBBER BANDS ARE THE BEST.

Echo: oh for kriffs sake, I don't want a red face again, Fives.

Fives: Rex's secret is he once walked into a pole.

Cody: Oh the force! Rex you di'kut.

Rex: IT WAS DARK!

Cody: THATS WHY WE HAVE NIGHT VISION!

Rex: ARC-5555 you will pay for your actions

Cody: Echo, keep us updated.

Echo: Yes, sir. Rex currently has Fives in a headlock.

Kix: Oh for kriffs sake.

Echo: KRIFF! REX! WTF!

Rex: Fives had been dealt with.

Echo: Sir, did you have to.

Rex: Yes.

Kix: Oh for kriffs sake.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waxer: I GOT A NEW PET!

Boil: oh for kriffs sake. Why do I get stuck with this one out of millions of us.

Waxer: Bit mean. I this animal thing.

Cody: Bring it to the barracks I want to see.

Fives: Captain can we get a-

Rex: No.

Fives: I didn't even finish.

Rex: No. Whatever you were going to say its no.

Echo: Fair.

Cody: And this is why my men like me.

Rex: HEY! MY TROOPER LIKE ME, RIGHT?

Echo: Yes, sir.

Kix: Yes, sir.

Hardcase: yeah.

Jesse: You're alright, sir.

Fives: Do I have to answer?

Rex: Yes, Fives. I would choose your words carefully.

Fives: Yes?

Cody: Lol.He hesitated. 

Rex: That was one trooper, I bet you have one who doesn't like you aswell.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kix: wth. Why had Rex just turned up in the med bay with a concussion?

Cody: Might of done something.

Kix: Cody. Do you like giving me extra work?

Cody: No... I like almost killing Rex.

Kix: Great, yeah. Sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have injured my whole Left arm and can't move it, so might be a but slow on updates.  
> Edit: Thank you so so much for all the support! My arm should be better in a week, expect an update later today.


	4. Rex needs a haircut, so does Tub.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little thing about Rex and Tub's hair.

Rex stepped out the 'fresher, he noticed his hair was getting rather long, he liked it short so he did not have to explain to everyone that blond hair is a defect. Though, they wouldn't be on Corrosaunt for a few weeks, so he couldn't get it cut. When he walked out the barracks, his hair swaying in the wind, he found Fives and Echo sniggering. He facepalmed, it was too early to deal with fives.

"Hey, Captain. Your hair is getting-" Fives started, Rex held up his hand.

"Fives, I know. Let me at least have some caf before I have to deal with this." Rex said, he needed at least 3 cups of caf to deal with the ARC trooper. Fives gasped mockingly, Echo just sighed. Echo wasn't as bad as Fives, Echo was the innocent witness that gets dragged along with the punishment. Rex walked into the mess and grabbed a cup of caf, there was only a few troopers inside so he did not not have to explain the hair situation. 

He walked outside and was hit with a cool breeze, the wind on this planet was calm and refreshing, not like Corrosaunt. The leaves on the trees around him blew, causing a slight crushing sound that was relaxing and soothing. Rex liked planets like this, it was just what he needed, a break from the war. Of course, in the 501st nothing was relaxing.

He walked outside with his cup of caf, grasped firmly in his hand. As he walked past Fives, he took a sip of his caf, he would need it. Fives was eating a piece of pizza, leftover from when he ordered it without asking anyone in the GAR. Behind him stood a hungry Echo, while Fives was chatting to Hardcase, Echo took a bit into Fives pizza, that was waving about in his hand as he spoke. This resulted in Fives chasing after Echo, screaming at him.

Rex took one look and turned his head. The other troopers looked at him with a are-you-going-to-stop-them look. Rex turned his head away from Fives. 

"If I don't see it, it did not happen, therefore I am not a witness." Rex stated.

~~Night time~~

Rex walked into the barracks after a long day of paperwork, that his general couldn't be bothered to do, so he dumped it on Rex's desk. Great. Rex shook his head at the sight before him. Tub was sat on his bed with several troopers braiding his hair. Rex sighed.

"Oh. Hey, Captain!" Tub waved, as Rex stepped inside and sat on his bunk. Rex slid his hand down his tired face, as he began to take of his armour, that he wasn't sure why he was wearing, since they did not have a battle for a while. But, he hated his service uniform, anything to not wear that. Hardcase was tugging on Tub's hair.

"That hurts you know!" Tub squealed. Hardcase let out a chaotic laugh, that was hardcase alright. "Hey, Captain! Can we do your hair after? I am sure its long enough." Tub, said with puppy eyes. Rex pulled his hair, Tub was right, it was that long. Rex looked at Tub's eyes. THOSE DAM CUTE EYES!. Rex thought. He sighed.

"Fine, but as soon as you have finished, I am taking it out." Rex sighed, he would not let anyone else except Tub touch his hair or see him with his hair up.

Tub did several pony tails in his hair, laughing as he did so. Rex wined at several times, when Tub pulled at his hair. 

"Tub, be careful!" Rex groaned.

"Aw! Come on, Captain. Let loose." Tub insisted.

"After this-" Rex was cut of when General Skywalker walked in. Skywalker took one look and left. "Great. Just great."

Rex's day was officially ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arm is getting better :)  
> Any suggestions for the future?


	5. Kix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix just wants his brothers in good health, is that too much to ask?

Kix hated his job sometime, he was expected to save his brothers. But he couldn't save them all, though he would god dam try. But some troopers make his job extremely difficult. Like Fives, Rex- the list could go on.

Kix looked at the sigh before him. The doors of the med bay bust open and their stood Echo dragging a very grumpy Captain. Kix sighed, this was going to be a long day. Kix approached the two, Echo looked like he had not slept in days, the bags under his eyes were un-miss able. 

"What happened here?!" Kix said, he went into full medic-mode. Kix could already tell General Skywalker had some part in this, he was known for his recklessness throughout the galaxy. Echo sighed.

"Lets just say, I don't actually know, nor do I want to find out. Just patch the Captain up." Echo said, he sounded fed up and tired. Probably from Fives, it was always from Fives. Kix sighed as he took the Captain and laid him on a medical bed. Rex grunted.

"I'm fine, Kix." Rex shrugged of Kix's hand that was examining his wounds. Kix shook his head in dismay.

"Sir, you are obviously not fine." Kix knew Rex never liked the med bay. He put some batcha on his wounds and told him to stay and rest. Kix went off to check on his other patients.

A mistake indeed. Rex saw an opportunity to escape and he took it. He scooped up his armour, checked around for Kix and ran as fast as he could. The doors banged loudly behind him. Kix swung his head at the sound of the doors and was not surprised to find Rex's bed empty. 

"I hate this job." Kix sighed.

\- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - 

Another long battle. Kix sighed as he saw the medical bay full up with injured brothers. He was on his break now, he headed towards the Mess to grab some food. He took in the sight around him and quickly laid eyes on a table. Rex, Echo, Fives and Jesse were sat there. He made his way other, he chatted to them, talked about the mission and the casualties. Kix could clearly tell Fives was hiding an injury. He was too quite for Fives.

"Hey, Fives, how did your mission go?" Kix asked, he needed Fives to come to the med bay one way or another.

"It went fine, Kix." Fives nervously laughed, and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Fives, it was not fine! Our mission was a disaster!" Echo shouted from across the table.

"Do tell." Kix said, he had a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Well, for starters Fives got shot in shoulder-" Echo began only to be cut off by medic-mode Kix.

"WHAT?!" Kix immediately grabbed Fives arm and almost choked on his food.

"Yeah, Fives told me you cleared him- Oh my force Fives, you didn't go to medical did you?" Echo thought out loud.

"I'm fine~" Fives wined.

"No way. You're not fine! That wound is god dam infected! Fives you di'kut!" Kix shouted at him and took him by the collar dragging him towards the medical bay.

This was going to be a long day, indeed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy


	6. "Do you want me to leave?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nightmares Tup had, but his brother are there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned this! I'm alive!  
> I've just been busy, but get ready for uploads around every two days!

Kix's medic mode turned on as he heard a brother crying. Kix has been woken up by this familiar sound too many times, he knows it's just an affect of war. But that doesn't mean it isn't painful to see your brothers cry and it's not from physical pain, that he can help them with. When it's mental pain, it's harder. Kix knows this far too well. Every brother will react differently to mental pain, sometimes all they need is the touch of an another, other times it's best to let them cry alone.

Kix was wrapped tightly in Jesse's arms in their shared bunk, he shifted to move, but to no avail, he didn't want to wake Jesse. He looked around the room for the source of the crying and eventually laid eyes on Tup.

Tup had only been with the 501st a few months. Rex had moved him into Torrent after he lost nearly all his batchmates, excluding Dogma, in an explosion. Kix knew what it was like to lose brothers, he knew it too well. Kix felt guilty when he looked among battlefields and saw the bodies of thousands of soldiers. Kix was a medic, it was his job to save them. 

Kix wriggles out of Jesse arms and turned back to make sure he hadn't woken anyone up, before walking quietly over to a sobbing Tup. Kix sat down on the bunk next to him, he didn't move or say anything, after all, he didn't want to make things worse for the poor kid.

"Do you want me to leave, Tup?" Kix asked. Tup felt like he was choking on his words, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shook his head as an alternative. Kix nodded before coming close to Tup.

"Can I touch you?" Kix asked softly as he shuffled closer to Tup, trying to comfort him. Tup thought for a moment before nodding his head in response. Kix pulled him into a tight embrace."Udesii. Bic's okay, Ni'm olar. Ni won't ba'slanar gar, alright tup?" Kix whispered into Tup's soft hair as he held him close to his chest. 

Tup sobbed. He felt so alone. He felt maybe if he thought better he could of saved them. He should of died with them. They always said they would go out together and not leave a man behind. Well that failed...Tup and Dogma were left alone, without their squad to guide them, to make them smile and to keep fighting.

"Breathe, Tup'ika. You need to breath." Kix said, as he noticed Tup's chest tighten. He wouldn't breath. "Tup! Breathe!" Kix shouted, he didn't care if he woke anyone, he needed the Kid to breathe before he died. Tup still wouldn't breath, he couldn't. He wanted to join his squad mates. Tup slowly started drifting towards unconsciousness. He could hear Kix shouting.

"Tup! Tup! Breathe! Dam it! Tup!" Kix started shouting as pulled Tup out the embrace and started shaking him. He wouldn't let Tup die, not like this!

Jesse woke up to a shouting Kix and a pale Tup. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran over, waking several other troopers. 

"Kix?! What's wrong!" Jesse put a hand on Kix's shoulder. Kix snapped around to see Jesse's worried face.

"Call Helix! And grab my Med Kit, It's underneath my bunk!" Kix ordered, he was in full medic mode. 

Rex woke up to a very worried shouting voice. He moaned and rolled over in his sheets, before hearing more shouting. He thought maybe Fives had done something again. When he rolled out of bed the sight was very different, he saw Kix kneeling in front of Tup's bunk, clearly worried. Rex ran over.

"Kix? What's up with him?" Rex ordered as he looked over Tup, who was now laid down on his bed, very pale.

"Well, I though it was obvious, Captain!" Kix snapped, Rex gave him a look before Kix sighed. "I woke up to Tup having a nightmare, I sat with him and then he just stopped breathing! Helix is coming now and Jesse gone to get my Med Kit." When Kix finished speaking Helix came running in, still in his blacks and clearly tired, with Jesse behind him waving Kix's backpack. Kix pulled out a tube from his back pack, while Helix set up a stretcher. Kix slowly slid the tube down Tup's neck and began breathing into it, Tup's chest rose and fell and Jesse and Rex sighed in relief, that Tup wasn't dead.

\----

Tup woke up to the bright lights in the Med Bay. Why was he here? He wasn't injured? He saw a brother lean over him who he soon identified as Kix. Kix shook his head before unplugging his IV.

"You di'kut?! Why'd you stop breathing on me like that?" Kix asked, their was a tone of anger in his voice, but he was mostly concerned. Tup hung his head in shame, he didn't want to answer that. He just was glad to be alive and with his brothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm not sure about medical things! Forgive if I'm wrong :)
> 
> Mando'a translations.
> 
> Di'kut- Idiot
> 
> Udesii. Bic's okay, Ni'm olar. Ni won't ba'slanar gar, alright tup? - Calm down. It's okay, I'm here. I won't leave you, alright Tup?


	7. I swear it won't happen again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives gets distracted during battle and it has an affect on Echo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOOD WARNING!!!  
> Glad people are reading this. Leave a comment on what you think :)

"Fives! Behind you!" Echo shouted as he watched a detonator roll up behind Fives. They were in the heat of battle, Echo was sent along with Fives to clear the clankers so Rex and Torrent Company could make their way through the road and to the separatists battle sphere. Fives loved being up front, Echo not so much. Echo knew the un-predicteabilality that came with it, anything could happen.

Echo saw Fives couldn't hear him and did what any brother would do. He ran to Fives and pushed him as the detonator went off, causing him to receive the worst of the blast. The last thing he remembered was being flung across the field before hitting a rock and everything going white. White was all he could see, his ears were ringing with Fives shouting his name in the background, his nose was crushed and all he could make out was the smell and taste of blood as it filled his mouth.

Fives saw Echo against that rock, his helmet was caved in on him. The armour dented and scraped in every way possible, that was a long gash along his stomach from the explosion and his armour on his right arm was melted and seeping into his skin. He ran to Echo and dragged him towards Torrent, they were only a few clicks away now, Kix was there, one of the best medics. Fives thought as he dragged his brother closer and closer. Until, he felt pain in the left shoulder, he looked across his skin and it was bleeding from a blaster bolt. Dam it. Fives though as he continued to drag Echo until they reached Torrent and Rex.

They approached the area where Torrent had set up camp and were waiting for the all clear signal from Fives and Echo.

Kix immediately approached them as they barely made it to camp. Echo was barely breathing by now. Fives armour was covered in both his and Echo's blood. Kix took Echo of Fives and called for other Medics. Fives helplessly walked over to where Torrent was seated, all staring at the sight that had just entered their camp.

Kix laid Echo on the ground and poured some cleansing water over the gash on his stomach and pressed hard with bandages over it. 

"He's flatlining!" Kix shouted as he watched Echo's breathing stop. Torrent sat with Fives as they watched over the scene. They were mostly scared, Rex especially. Rex was worried, one his best ARC's and friends was flatling. He couldn't lose Echo, if he lost Echo he wouldn't lose an ARC trooper, he would lose 2. Fives was Echo's other half, he would never get over it if he died...

"Helix! Flip him over!" Kix ordered, if he could flip him over he could get the blood out his lungs and he would start breathing. Helix just looked at him with a concerned expression. "Did I stutter?! Now!" Kix shouted again and he and Helix flipped him over. A pool of blood came of Echo's mouth as he coughed and his eyes opened. Kix and Helix flipped him back over and sighed in relief. Torrent did the same reaction.

"Someone get an evac! I can't keep him stable forever!" Kix ordered as he sedated Echo.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Echo woke in the medical, the first thought on his mind was the pain in his stomach and his nose. He tried to sit up and look for Fives, he was in the blast too. As he sat up and groaned at the pain, Kix put a firm hand on his shoulder and pushed him down.

"You are going absolutely nowhere on my watch!" Kix said as he pushed Echo down and checked his vitals. Echo sighed in defeat.

"Wait! Where's Fives?!" Echo asked Kix, panicking. Kix laughed. "I'm serious!" Echo shouted at Kix. Kix pulled away a curtain to Fives sat up-right in a medical cot and a few bandages around his shoulder.

"Awww! Echo, Did you miss me that much?" Fives said, as he held a hand on his heart, blinking purposely. Echo sighed at the site, it was Fives being Fives, as always. 

"You Di'kut! If only I could slap you right now!" Echo shouted across to Fives and the other ARC trooper responded in a mocking gasp. Before putting his serious face on.

"I swear that won't happen again" Fives said to Echo. He meant it. It was his fault he was paying attention to Echo's warning. 'It should be me on that other bed' Fives said to himself and he sat back and sighed.

It will always be him and Echo getting in the med-bay together, no-one else dare try their 'crazy' tactics.


	8. You can't keep doing this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SELF HARM WARNING Y'ALL!!  
> Don't say I didn't warn you.  
> If this triggers you, I'd advice to not read this chapter for your sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELF HARM WARNING Y'ALL!!!  
> Tup struggles when it's batch mate day, but he has non left...

It was batcher day for the clones. The one day everyone stuck with their batchers and told stories of them as cadets and laughed, drank and had fun. Tup never liked batcher day. It was just a painful reminder of who he couldn't save. The only clones Tup was ever was a true ori'vod too was his batchers, he was the oldest out of them and that was enough to make him swear to protect his vod'ika's. 

Tup sat alone in the corner of the mess, while everyone else in Torrent laughed and smiled. He sat and said his remembrances under his breath to his batchers. Yuppo. Kit. Punch and now Dogma...Yuppo, Kit and Punch were lost on his first mission as a trooper, they were scouting ahead as a team and Tup heard a click he screamed to get down. But he was too late, as he threw himself infront of Dogma, who was closest to him, he saw his vod'ika's bodies spread across the ground...

Tup never forgave himself for that day. Dogma was the only one who knew about that mission in Torrent. But now, Tup couldn't talk to him now, not after Umbara...Tup was alone, he missed his younger vode and punishes himself for not saving them. Dogma was the only one who got him to stop hurting himself and comforted him. But now Tup felt like he was alone on an island no-one else could come to. He just wanted Dogma to hug him and tell him it wasn't his fault, but Dogma was gone now..Tup didn't have anyone else to turn to.

Tup couldn't stand seeing all of the vode together and laughing so happily, when he could never have that again. He went to the 'fresher where he usually went, no-one could find him there...

Tup was already in his blacks, with just boots on. He slumped onto the cold tiled floor and tugged his knees to his chest as the pictures of his dead vode whirled round in his head like a storm.

"It should of been me!" He shouted at himself. He blamed himself for that explosion, he wished he had died along with them..He needed them, he wished they had joined Torrent too, Fives would of liked them, Rex too. He took out a viro-blade he kept in his boot just in case and slices it across his wrist. The pain felt better for Tup, it was like letting his pain bleed out. 

Blood poured out the wound and Tup stared at it. "I-I didn't mean t-to go that deep!" He said to himself and shakily reached for his comm link and tried to punch in Kix's code. But before he could his head felt fuzzy and black clouded his vision and before he knew it he had passed out.

-0-0-0-

A few hours had passed and Echo hadn't seen Tup anywhere. He noticed Tup slip away to the fresher earlier, but he was no-where to be seen since.

"Hey, Fives? You seen Tup?" Echo nudged Fives in the side to get his attention. Fives shook his head. "He went to the fresher 3 hours ago.." Echo said slowly and re-called the events of today in his head.

"Well? Have you tried looking for him?" Fives asked in a joking manner. Echo shook his head. "Well, that's why you haven't found him!" Fives said, shaking his head.

"Right." Echo nodded and sped of towards the fresher. He noticed Tup's armour stacked outside and typed in the code.

Echo covered his mouth as he looked down at the sight before him. His little brother was as pale as paper and a large, deep gash in his wrist. Echo noticed the viro-blade in the other hand and a tear left his eyes as he realised what it meant. Echo shakily typed in Kix's comm code, Tup needed help fast.

The light on his comm flashed green and Kix's voice came through, "Echo. Let me guess, Fives?" Kix sounded tired, even over the comm.

"N-No..I-I-It's Tup.." Echo stuttered over the comm.

"Tup? Echo, listen. What's happened and where are you?!" Kix was panicked, his vod'ika was in trouble.

"I-In the 'fresher." Echo began before he wiped a tear away. "H-He's cut himself Kix! It's deep..Kix..Just hurry..please." Echo took Kix's silence as an indication to say he was coming.

-0-0-0

The words hit Kix deep. Tup...His youngest vod'ika had cut himself on purpose...Kix grabbed his Kit and began to run as fast as he could, earning a few glances from other medics.

-0-0-0-

Echo looked up with tears in eyes as the door slide open to reveal a stressed Kix. Echo's hands were shaking. Kix took in the scene around him.

"Tup. You dam di'kut.." Kix said under his breath as look towards Echo. "Get the knife away, I need to work quick." Kix ordered Echo. Tup was pale, meaning he had lost too much blood. 

As soon as the blade was out the way, Kix knelt down and applied pressure to the wound to keep Tup as stable as possible, while Echo laid out a stretcher for Tup. Kix manged, with the help of Echo to lift Tup on the stretcher and wheel his to the Med Bay.

-0-0-0-

Tup woke up to a dying pain in his wrist and tried to sit up, before a stone-faced Kix pushed him back down. Tup could tell Kix was angry at him.

"I-I-I didn't mean to go that deep, Kix.." Tup tried to explain before Kix just sighed.

"Even if you didn't mean to, you did." Kix pinched the bridge of his nose. "Echo wants to see you."

"Echo? Why?" Tup questioned.

"He was the one who found you and got me.." Kix explained to Tup. Tup felt guilty, Echo would never look at him the same again. Tup didn't want anyone to see him like that..Tup just nodded to Kix to let Echo in.

-0-0-0-

Echo came in as Kix opened the the curtain for him. Echo was happy that Tup was well again, but he needed to know why he did it.

"Why?" Was all Echo said.

"Just check my file. First Mission." Echo looked at him innocently. "Don't pretend you don't have access to that kind of stuff, I know you, Echo." Tup huffed.

Echo pulled up the file as Tup said and read the casualties of his first mission...Only him and Dogma came back from the scouting mission. Then Echo remembered what Fives had told him about Umbara and how Dogma wasn't in Torrent anymore..but in a cell. Echo's heart bled out to Tup as he pulled him into a strong embrace. 

"I'm sorry..." Was all Echo said. "It wasn't your fault. Dogma knew that as well and I know too. But you can't keep doing this."

Echo held him close as a tear fell down his cheek and into Tup's hair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty...SORRY!  
> AHHH! SORRY FOR BEING INACTIVE!   
> I've started a FanFic about if Kix didn't get captured, it's on my profile with my other clone works.  
> I MADE TUP'S BATCHERS UP OKAY?! I COULDN'T FIND 'EM!


	9. Kix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix becomes ill from insomnia. Will he let his brothers help or push them away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! HOLD UP! I'M ALIVE! AYE!  
> Sorry xD I've been super busy with school and stuff and I've been updating my new series about Kix and Fives' death. So yeah.  
> ENJOY!  
> This is one is kinda short srry xD  
> Also little side note, I don't know much about being ill so yeah.   
> All mistakes are mine!

Kix tossed and turned as memories of his vode swirled around in his head. He recognised so many of his dead brothers faces, the ones he couldn't save. He held his head and gripped tight into it, he couldn't stop the images in his head. It hurt him so much to see all the vode he couldn't save. He wanted to save them! But he wasn't quick enough. He wasn't skilled enough. 'Where were you? You let me die!' The voices screamed in his head, Kix turned over in his bed many times trying to shake the images out of his head, it wasn't working. All he could see was his brother screaming at him.

Kix woke up sweating and crying. He closed his eyes and held his knees close to his chest, he couldn't stop the sobs that escaped his mouth.

-0-0-0-

Tup woke up to the familiar sound he usually produced. Sobbing. Tup scanned the room the for the source of the sobbing and his eyes landed on Kix. Kix was usually the one to comfort Tup, so it was odd for it to be the other way round. Tup neared Kix's bed cautiously, he didn't want to scare Kix. He was already suffering.

"K-Kix?" Tup asked, he wanted to help Kix. Kix didn't look up he just sat sobbing. Tup sat down next to Kix and carefully put a hand to his back, being careful not to distress him further. Kix flinched when the hand touched his back, he didn't realise Tup had gotten up.

"I-I'm fine, Tup...Go back to sleep, Vod'ika." Kix chocked out through his sobs. Tup wasn't going to leave Kix alone like this. He couldn't just turn his back on his ori'vod. Instead, Tup shuffled closer and pulled Kix into an strong embrace. Kix jumped out of his arms. He didn't want to be taken care of, after all that was his job as a medic and not Tup's. Tup's face was full of concern and confusion, he didn't quite understand what was wrong with hugging his brother, but it was clear Kix wanted to be alone and Tup wasn't going to make him feel uncomfortable. So, Instead he walked back over to his bunk and sat down.

Kix didn't sleep that night, he almost regretted sending Tup away. He woke up the next morning in his GAR standard bed with a pounding headache. One thing was for sure, he regretted not sleeping. Kix felt a cold hand slap him on the back and quickly shuffles round on his bunk to come face to face with Jesse.

"Hey, Kixystix!" Jesse called out Kix didn't even react he was too tired. Dam he wishes he got some sleep, he had an entire med-bay to treat. I mean sure he had Helix and Coric to help him out, but still. "You're not looking too good, you okay, Kix?" Jesse asked and Kix brought himself back to reality and rubbed his temple with his thumb. He did not feel good.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just a bit tired." Kix replied as he pulled out his crate of armour from underneath his bed and began getting kitted up for a long day of work. A lot of men had been injured on their last siege. 

"If you say so!" Jesse knew Kix would come to him if something was wrong, so he left it at that.

-0-0-0-

Kix stumbled into the med-bay still half-awake and wishing he got even an hour of shut-eye last night. He was treating a brother with a broken arm, it was swollen and didn't look good for Kix's liking. He ordered the trooper to get some rest and wrapped him arm up to keep it settled. Kix had noticed the concerned glares he was getting from Coric and Helix, but he ignored them. After all, he did outrank them.

It was a few hours later when Kix had a sudden rush of nausea hit him. He felt like he could be sick at any moment but tried to hide it by excusing himself to the 'fresher and running to the nearest stall before emptying his stomach and slouching against the wall. He was sure he had some sort of fever. 

-0-0-0-

"Hey, Helix?" Coric called the medic over. "Where's Kix his shift hasn't finished yet?" Coric asked the younger medic who just shrugged.

"Saw him go to the 'fresher a few hours ago. That's your best bet." Helix told Coric, who immediately sped off to the 'fresher. Coric was worried for Kix he had looked pale all day and avoided them both, that was strange, even for a 501st member.

-0-0-0-

Kix did not feel good. He was certain he had a fever now. He had been heavily breathing and sweating for hours now. Well, he couldn't tell if it had been hours or minutes, but either way he wished someone would find him sooner rather than later.

As if it was timed Kix felt the cold whoosh of the 'fresher door opening, he couldn't make out the blurry figure, but he sure it was a brother. "Di'kut." He heard them say under their breath. It was Coric, then. Coric came closer to Kix and brought a hand to his forehead and pulled it off almost immediately from the heat. "Kix? Kix? Can you hear me?" Coric asked as he shone a light into his eyes. Kix felt like someone was choking him, so instead he settled for a nod that made his head spin.

"Sithpit. Kix? C'mon, brother." Coric considered his options, he could take him to the med-bay, but that would make Kix too worried. Instead, he could take him to the 501st barracks and treat him there. Yeah, that was his best bet. Kix needed his brothers right now. "Kix. Kix. I'm going to move you okay? Just lean on me." Coric explained as Kix gripped his fore-arm and heavily leaned on him almost causing Coric to fall over.

-0-0-0-

The door to the 501st barracks slid open and Coric helped a pale Kix over to his bed, ignoring the concerned glances from his brothers. Coric laid Kix down on his bunk and pulled a blanket over him, he was going to make sure he got better. He knew Kix hated being Sick.

"Captain." Coric got Rex's attention. "Bring me that med-pack would you?" Coric pointed over to the corner of the room where he knew Kix always kept a spare med-pack, he needed it daily to deal with Hardcase and Fives. Rex nodded and brought the Med-Pack over to him.

"Hey, Kix. You're safe now. You're vode are here and we won't leave you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit sad at the end there xD  
> Thanks for over 2000 hits! LIKE HOW?! TYSM!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Suggestions in the Comments are always welcome!


	10. Kix after Umbara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST TIME! I'll be uploading every week or so 'cause of school work *insert ugh here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE KIX! 'CAUSE I LOVE HIM!   
> Please leave some suggestions :)

Kix hated Umbara. Some say that he should move on. But how could he? He almost shot Jesse and Fives! And he could of sworn he fired that blaster bolt that hit Waxer. Many said he couldn't of told. But he could feel the guilt that weighed him down. He hated himself. He should of known! He should of been stronger, faster he should of been a better brother...He should of been like Dogma. Dogma. That word burned a whole in any 501st member after General Krell. To some it meant traitor. But to Kix and the whole of Torrent it simply meant saviour. Kix wouldn't and couldn't sleep when he got back on the Resolute. He imagined many brothers would have restless nights. 

One good thing did come out of Umbara. The vode in the 212th became closer with the 501st. After Umbara it was the least they could do. For some it was an apology, for others it was comfort. At least they had a vod to listen to. Hardcase was that vod for Kix. He was always chattering on about something. It annoyed Kix. But now, now, he missed it more then anything else. He missed his laughter and awful jokes, he missed his warm hugs and pranks. He missed Waxer too. He didn't know the vod that well, but well enough to know the story about him and Boil on Ryloth and the Twi'lek girl they saved. Since then he had heard numerous stories of Waxer and his children encounters.

But there would be none anymore...No laughter...

Kix looked upon the cold steel bunks that would once be filled again, but with different vode. Not the vode he knew and missed. Right now he wished for Hardcase more than anything in the world. He wanted his Vod'ika to laugh and cheer him up. Kix felt something cold run down he cheek. He raised his hand and wiped it. It came back wet with tears. When did he start crying? He didn't care. At least no-one was around anyways. Kix wanted to be a strong ori'vod for his younger vode. Not one that wept after a long campain.

The only person who had seen him cry had been Jesse. Jesse, the person he nearly shot without a second thought. The person he would of shot if it hadn't been for Fives. Tup was stood next to him that day. The young vod had hardly any experience and didn't deserve to have to serve under Krell. He also lost Dogma that day...Kix knew from Tup's files that Dogma was his last batch mate. He felt sorry for the kid. He was so young, but he was still battle-hardened.

Kix sighed.

He would have to move on eventually, but he wasn't sure how...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIX MY MAN! It'll be okay!  
> Feel free to check out my other clone works.  
> But for now, goodbye and sorry its short!  
> Suggestions are appreciated!


	11. Echo and Fives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME FLUFFY TIME!  
> Based on the song called epiphany by Taylor Swift :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO! I'M ALIVE! School work had been a pain! Anways! Here is a short chapter I made in 45 mins for y'all. Enjoy!

The 501st were on leave, finally. Many of the shinnies were excited to lay eyes on Corrasaunt for the first time and Rex had to admit it was nice to see them so eager for something other than war for a change. Rex, however was not excited for shore leave. It gave Fives and Echo too much thinking time. That. Now that was scary. To any trooper who knew Fives and Echo long enough, they knew what Fives and Echo pranks include, Especially Kix. Rex would feel sorry for Kix if he hadn't threatened to sedate him yesterday.

Their was a soft rattle as the gunships touched down on the already busy home world of the Jedi. Well? Rex wasn't really sure what the Jedi's home world world was, but he was pretty sure Corrasaunt counted. As he stepped out the ship, he almost wished he hadn't, the stale air of the world hit him. Honestly, Rex was sure the air in space was easier to breathe than this. He sighed and walked along to his barracks. Rex had only 20 minutes to sleep yesturday and was pretty sure he would pass out if he didn't rest soon.

-.-.-.-

Rex found himself infront the caf machine in the mess hall. He wasn't quite sure how he even got there, his body must of been on auto-pilot. Kix would kill him if the medic found out. Rex decided to fill up a cup anyways, he was going to need some energy later on. Rex filled up his cup and poured in his sugar. Once again, Kix would kill him for the amount he puts in, but he didn't mind, he liked it sweet. Rex took a sip and turned round to come face to face with a un-amused Kix.

"Oh hey..Kix." Rex replied, hand sliding up to wipe his nervous sweat of the back of his neck. He was most definitely sure Kix had found out about his sleep schedule. Di'kut Cody. Cody was Rex's Ori'vod and he did love him, really he looked up to the man, but sometimes he really was a pain. This. This was one of those times.

"Captain." Kix replied. Rex could hear the bitter anger in his voice and knew it was time to run. He took a swig of the caf before placing it on a poor shiny's table and sprinting out the door with an fuming Kix on his tail. He headed towards his Officers Quarters, he could lock the door and he was sure Kix had better things to do than hang outside his door all night. Though what he did not account for was the possibility of a ARC twins prank waiting on his door.

Rex reached the door and hastily typed in the code before walking in and falling flat on his back. All Rex could make out through his ringing in his ears was Fives and Echo's laughter and then concerned calling of his name and then black dots clouded his vision before he passed out...

(Extra! Kix's POV and a small bit of aftermath)

All Kix heard was a loud thud from outside Rex's door and then laughter. Great. A prank was really not what he needed right now, if Fives and Echo would just grow- He stopped his thoughts when a shouting of Rex's name came from the room and he knew what had happened.

"Di'kute." Kix said under his breath before quickly typing in the code to Rex's quarters that he most definitely did not memorize for things like this and took in the sight before him. Great. Echo was crouched by Rex's side and a pool of blood was forming behind the Captains head. Fives was pacing off to the side, but Kix's main prioty was Rex right now. Luckily, he always carried basic medic supplied in his holsters in-case of an emergency.

Kix began to sit Rex up against the side of bed to help the blood flow.

"What was going through your di'kute heads when you planned this?!" Kix almost shouted at them as he checked Rex's pupils, his eyes were slowly starting close. Not a good sign. "Captain! Captain? Can you hear me?" All Kix got in response was Rex going slightly limp in his arms. NOT GOOD.

"Kriff. Kriff! Echo! Help me get him to the dam medbay!" Kix ordered, at this point he was glad he out-ranked Echo in the field. Echo helped Kix carry Rex into the med-bay before Kix layed him down on a cot and shooed Echo outside.

-.-.-.-

"What the actual hell were you thinking?!" Kix shouted at Fives, he already knew Echo was deeply sorry and probably dragged into this unwillingly.

"It's not that bad!" Fives resorted. He just thought the Captain needed a bit of a laugh, he was always looking so down lately- And then it hit Fives. Rex was clearly exhausted and not sleeping or eating and he had just made it 10x worse. "M'sorry." Fives barely said, he could feel the tears well in his eyes a bit. What he did not expect was for Kix to pull him into a hug.

"It's okay. Vod'ika...It's just a flesh wound."

Kix never wanted his vod to feel guilty or that they couldn't talk to him. He wanted to be a life-line for them, he was medic that was his job and he loved his job, he truly did. He just hoped that maybe one day the guilt of the ones he couldn't help would be lifted of his shoulders and he could be free from this war....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRO. THAT GOT A BIT SAD.  
> Lol. This is my attempt at fluff but of course my brain was like, "ANGST. ANGST!"
> 
> Anyways! Mental Health check-up! How are y'all coping with Covid and school? Comment below and I'll try give some advice. :)


	12. Ahsoka + Maul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm not dead! I've drowning in school work. But hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short!

Maul: Running away again, Lady Tano.

Ahsoka: How do you know about that?!

Maul: I know many of your secrets, Tano.

Ahsoka: No. No! You don’t know the pain I went through! You don’t understand what it's like to be pushed away from your family FOR SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T DO!

Maul: I was cast aside-

Ahsoka: Oh don’t start with that. You were used. You were arrogant. You did things wrong. I. I did not. I had everything taken from me! My family! My friends! Adn after it all when I came back you ruined it again! On that ship! You could have told me! You could have saved all of them! I could of never let go of your ship and let you die along with me and my troops. But I didn’t! I let you live! And what a mistake that was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,( Dont kill me,.


	13. Why...Why did you leave me here? Alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives+Citadel. Need I say more?  
> (IM ALIVE. God. I had some thoughts. So I plopped them here. Flashbacks are in Italics btw.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS DECEMBER AND I SHOULD BE WRITING FLUFF, BUT I COULDNT HELP MYSELF-

Why...Why...Why. That's all Fives could think on the shuttle back. Why did it have to be Echo? The brother he had known since he was first detained, his friend, his brother, his ally. The person who stuck by his side forever and was always there. Why did it have to be him? Fives didn't know what he was feeling. His insides were a storm of emotion. Anger, pain, sadness, **guilt.** He just wanted Echo, he wanted to be laughing and celebrating their success. But sure, the mission was successful but it wasn't to Fives, and it never would be.

_"So? You got a name?" Fives asked his new batchmate. The younger cadet shook his head. "Huh. M'names Fives. Nice to meet you er-"_

_"CT-1409." The smaller cadet spoke up. Fives gave him a questioning look. "My name." The younger of the two clarified._

_"That's your number, vod. We don't use them-" Fives was cut off by CT-1409 reciting a reg manual to him._

_"Section 009 of the Kaminoen Policy. All Cadets must state their full number and name to any other cadet or higher ranking officer. Disobeying this rule will lead to the cadet (and any other cadets involved) being recommissioned and assigned a new squad." Fives was astonished by his vod's memory skills but was sure they could be put to better use rather than learning stupid regulations that didn't need to be followed. Fives couldn't be bothered to insult his vod's hobby and instead-_

Fives memory of Echo was interrupted by the roar of the shuttle touching down back on base. He sighed and picked up his rifle. He could see Rex giving him a concerned look, but didn't need his brothers sympathy, they were the ones who left him beh- he stopped himself thinking that way. He wanted someone to blame, just someone to put the guilt on, but the only person he could see was himself. So he placed the guilt there. He didn't want to go rest like his body needed. He couldn't bear to see or think of the vode's reactions. _"You should of gone back for him!" "Why did you leave a vod behind?" "He loved you!" "How could you do that, Fives?!" "You killed him!"_ He knew, deep down, that his vod wouldn't say anything near that, but it was the thought that haunted him. The thought of blame, hate and anger. Because if you asked him. It was his fault. He should of stopped Echo. He should of been a better brother...

He sighed and dragged his way to the barracks. He would have to face the guilt eventually. So why not just get it over and done with. He opened the door and looked at the various vode lounged about. Some perked up at his arrival and the other stayed glued to their data-pads. That. That somehow hurt Fives. It just reminded him so much of Echo... He was always on his data-pad. 

_"Echo! Would you stop reading!" Fives nudged his brother, causing him to drop the data-pad and leaving it shattered on the floor. "Whoops."_

_"Fives!" Echo shouted at him, leaning down to access the damage on the data-pad. "It's completely recked! That was the new regs for ARC troopers! How do we stick to the rules now?!"_

_"Rules? Heh? What are they??"_

One person missing from the barracks was Rex. _Meeting._ Fives thought to himself. _Great. Now I have to do this by myself._ Fives sighed as he was ready for the question he got asked every time he walked in. Thank god he had his bucket this time. 

"Hey Fives! How was the mission?" There it was. This time it was Hardcase asking. Great. Fives knew by know he couldn't lie. He had tried to lie to many times. Way too many. 

_"Who stole the cookies this time?" Rex asked as he walked past the line of troopers._

_"Welllllll. I dont know?? Hmmmmmmm...er....Kix?" Fives spilled out. All eyes turned on him. **Run.**_

"It..It..Was fine 'Case!" Fives spilled out. He really wasn't good at this. Echo was always good at lying...He had the facts to back him up aswell. Oh what he would give for him to be here- He stopped himself. The whole point he needed to lie was because he wasn't here...not anymore...he wouldn't have his arc buddy ever again...no more combo attacks..no more pranks...no more laughter. None. He was sure he was tearing up now. _Thank god for kriffing buckets._ ,

"Fine?! Is that all you have to say?! You just successfully broke into the Citadel with no major causalities!" Hardcase through up his arms into the air as he spoke, encouraging Fives to tell them about his experiences.

"I wish we had no causalities.." Fives grumbled under his breath. He was really trying not to break now. He didn't need to be weak infront of his brothers. He was only weak infront of Echo. Maybe he could go see- _Oh._ Echo wasn't here now...was he.

"What-" Kix started to inquire but was cut off by the _Whoosh_ of the barracks door opening and a very wore down Rex stepping in and locking eyes with Fives. "Captain." Kix greeted with a smile, Rex just gave him a nod.

"Fives. We need to complete the errr." Rex looked around the room and it was clear Fives hadn't told them yet. "The um...Cas- Mission Report", Fives nodded and rose from his seat. The rest of Torrent was confused. It was unusual for their Captain to splutter over his words. They decided not to question it though, he looked tired enough as it is. 

* * *

**_A few hours later..._ **

Fives completed the report as quickly as possible, he didn't want to relive the mission all over again. The guilt and pain was overwhelming enough as it is. Instead he went back to the Barracks to play some Sabbacc. It was later on when Rex stepped in, saw the gambling and quickly spluttered,

"I'm going to just skadle out of here-" Rex was notoriously known for being awful at Sabbacc. Even the shinies on Kamino knew of his big losses.

"Yeah. Go on. 'Skadle out of here' and leave us, just like you did with him at the Citadel." Fives bitterly said before he could even process his words. This was his Captain and friend he was talking to, not just some stranger. Fives had thought by the side of Rex for years. He loved his brother and would die for him anytime, anywhere. He might of just ruined his relationship with just a few words. But he was angry and grieving, he wanted someone to blame. He wasn't sure why it was Rex...It just was.

"Left who?" Jesse spoke up for the small group gathered round the Sabbacc table. The rest of the clones in the room were just, if not more, confused. 

"You still haven't told them?!" Rex inquired towards Fives. Rex knew it was a sensitive subject and that Fives was slowly cracking, but Fives was known for being loyal to his brother. It was a surprise to Rex that Fives thought he couldn't trust them with the loss. Echo was their brother too.

"Well no. I wasn't actually thinking about it until _you_ came in." Fives bitterly spat. "I didn't think _you_ cared. _You_ left him there. It was _your_ fault." Fives said. He was sure he would regret it later but right now he was angry and he needed to get it out. It was sadly Rex he picked. 

To Rex, it hurt. _It really did._ He knew Fives didn't mean it...But it was like a knife in the back. He always tried his best to save as many brothers as possible, but Fives just ripped that pride from him completely. Rex always tried to be a good brother as well as a Captain. And it hurt that Fives didn't think of him that way. Rex loved his brother. He always had his back, always was willing to die for him, ready to give it all up if that's what he wanted...but he didn't know if he could anymore...

"Don't act surprised." Fives spat again. "Echo's _gone. You_ know it's _your_ fault. _You_ left him there to die." Fives repeated. The other clones in the room all sucked in a breath...it made sense now...all of it...

Rex didn't know how to respond. His feelings of guilt rose to the surface as Fives' words replayed in his head. _"You know it's your fault."_ He took a step back. _God. I miss my kriffing bucket._ Rex thought as he turned around ready to leave the room.

"Rex- I-I didn't mean it. Kriff!" Fives spluttered as Rex walked out. Just before he reached the door Rex turned his head.

" _Yes._ Yes it was. _You've_ just proved it." 

_"Captain?" Fives asked._

_Rex sighed, "Yes, Fives?"_

_"You think I'd make a good ARC trooper one day?"_

_"I'm sure you would Fives. You'll be a great one. I'm sure you and Echo would make a great ARC team"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.yeah. oop. im gonna hid behind my chair now.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, Enjoy, Enjoy.  
> I love to hear you opinions!  
> My other works all include clones aswell.


End file.
